


Post-Shower Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Gen, Smut, Towel, basically pure smut, established olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Post-Shower Shenanigans

Felicity barged into the bathroom, startling Oliver as he wrapped a towel around his waist, the bathroom steaming with smoke from his shower.

“Felicity!” He yelled, startled as she rushed past him.

“Sorry!” Felicity retorted, blushing at his nude torso. He loved that she still blushed like that, even though they’d been together for months. Some things never changed.

“I just needed my…” Felicity trailed off, searching the cluttered counter, before holding up a mascara bottle victoriously, “Aha!!”

Oliver chuckled at her victory cry, grabbing another towel from the rungs and padding from the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom as he continued talking.

“I’m meeting Thea for lunch today if you want to come,” He offered, reaching a hand up to dry his hair easily with his towel. He was met with silence behind him.

“Felicity?” He began, but before he could turn fully, he saw her sprinting towards him mischievously, planting a hand on his hip and causing the towel around his waist to fall uselessly to the floor with a flick of her fingers.

“Hey!” He laughed back at her playful mood, feigning anger, “My towel!”

She picked it up where it lay between them, delight in her eyes.

“If you want it, you’ll have to come get it,” She challenged, standing still. He twitched towards her, and she took off running across the large room, laughing as he chased her.

“Aw, you can run faster than that, can’t you?” She teased, and he lunged at her, catapulting them both onto the large bed at the end of the room.

“Gotcha,” Oliver sang, bare body hovering just slightly over her barely clothed one. 

 

“You’re getting me all wet,” Felicity laughed up at him, and he propped himself up on one elbow, using the other to ruffle his own damp hair, causing beads of water to rain onto her thin tank top.

“Stop,” She begged, their joint laughs shaking them as he pressed his body more completely against her, his wet torso thoroughly soaking her.

Their laughs faded as the movement heightened Felicity’s awareness of Oliver’s naked state pressing delightfully against her. Slowly she brought her bare legs up around him, the action causing her shorts to ride up high enough to expose the beginnings of her pink thong.

“So, what now?” She teased breathily up at him and he slid his arms from where they bracketed her face down her sides, teasing the bare skin between her tank top and shorts before sliding his fingers underneath her top, lifting it slowly.

He leaned down, trailing kisses where the beads of water lay on her cheeks leaving a flush where his lips pressed. He lingered a long moment on her mouth, before abandoning it as she tried to respond, and she let her lips pout. 

Her disappoint was momentary as his touches become less soft and more persistent and he followed the beads of water down her neck and chest. He teased kisses above the line of her tank top where her chest rose and fell heavily with her breathing. She made a move towards her hem and he helped her shuck off her top, before continuing his path despite the absence of water.

He teased the trim of the lacy bra with his teeth, inching the straps with his fingers before she arched into him, allowing his arm behind her as he unsnapped the clasp.

He pulled it from her easily, his palm cupping her breast, and she arched in anticipation as he drew his mouth nearer, but he kissed instead right beneath her breasts, drawing a line with his mouth straight down her stomach. His tongue shot lightly into her belly button, causing a gasp, and he inched off her shorts and underwear in a quick swoop before he rose from his exploration, hovering over her until she opened her eyes to meet his.

He trailed his hands over her body, one hand cupping her breast, the other on her thigh, and she lay a hand over his, breathing heavily up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” He commented in awe, his eyes focused where his hands weren’t as her blonde curls sprawled over the pillows behind her and her eyes twinkled blue up at him.

“You’re…” Felicity started seriously before she laughed, “Incredibly hot, honestly,” He smiled back at her, but it faded as her hands came up around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. 

Her tongue swooped below his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her willingly, their tongues dancing in harmony. She let her hands memorize the scars on his chest and stomach, before her hand grasped easily around his cock.

He breathed into her mouth at the sensation, thrusting into her hand, and she urged him to roll over, settling between his legs instead.

Oliver looked up at her as she grasped his length between her hands, squeezing him gently.

“You don’t have to,” He began breathlessly and she shook her head, silencing him with a smile.

“I want to,” she ended, bringing her mouth down to his length slowly, twirling her tongue around the bead of cum on his tip, before taking him into her mouth deeply.

Oliver moaned, his head resting back on the pillows and his cock twitching in her mouth without his permission.

She brought him in and out tantalizingly slow, before speeding her pace as he moaned his approval. Her hands made up for what her mouth couldn’t, stroking him repeatedly as he tangled his hands in her hair.

“No,” Oliver commanded suddenly, pulling her from between his legs and flipping her once again beneath him.

“Not yet,” He decided, and she felt victorious at the loss of control in his eyes, but her control slipped with his as he slid his fingers inside her with no warning.

She moaned, body twitching as he circled his fingers around her clit remorselessly before thrusting his fingers into her quickly, teasing repeatedly.

“Oliver,” She begged as his teasing became ruthless, “Knock it off,” She scolded, although her anger was unconvincing as his fingers left her breathless.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked, his voice rough with lust, as he teased her once again, bringing his fingers out of her—but Felicity had had enough teasing.

With strength that surprised him, she changed their position so she sat straddled in his lap, his length suggestively at her entrance.

“You,” She proclaimed with a hard kiss before sinking down slowly onto him. She gasped as he filled her fully, waiting a long moment to adjust before she rose again, sinking down more quickly as she grew accustomed to him.

She lost all coherent thought as he flipped her over suddenly, bringing one of her legs up with rough hands as he trust hard into her, carnal need settled over his features.

Oliver’s pace quickened as Felicity tightened around him, a hand coming down to her clit in encouragement, and it was just the touch to undo her.

She shattered around him with a yell of his name, her release beckoning his as they climaxed gloriously in sync.

They stay joined a long while as they came slowly to their senses, Oliver pulling reluctantly out of her as he continued to play with the curls that tumbled over her naked shoulder.

“That was…” Felicity breathed heavily, propping her head up in her hand, “Wow,” She remarked in awe, and Oliver chuckled at her honesty.

“Sometimes I think you just use me for my body,” Oliver teased, and Felicity kissed him tenderly before shaking her head.

“Nawh, I love you because you’re you,” She explained with a shrug, smiling at him brightly.

“I love you too,” Oliver replied, and they basked in a long moment of content, eyes locked on each other before Felicity raised an eyebrow. 

“But don’t you get rid of that body,” She warned, a crude grin spreading over her face, as he pulled her in close once again. Screw lunch—he never planned on leaving that bed.


End file.
